Love?
by xXxLuvable14xXx
Summary: Valentine's Day special. One shot. Sora has no valentine, or does he? RikuXSora. rated for some bad language. complete!


Love?

A/n: I don't own anything. This is a one-shot. For Valentine's Day. 1st story in a long time. Tell me what you think. If you like it I'll make more.

"Sora!!" Renee, Sora's mom calls out.

Sora's eyes open to the blinding light coming from the window. He covers his face with the covers and tries to go back to sleep. He was drifting to sleep when he hears the smoke alarm go off.

"Fuck, Sora come and help me!" Renee shouts.

Sora gets up out of bed and rushes to the kitchen where his mom is 'attempting' to make breakfast.

"Mom what have I told you about cooking?" Sora asked as he grabbed the pan and threw the food in the trash. He goes to the cabinet to grab two bowls.

"That I should never try, but its Valentine's Day I wanted to make something special for my baby!"

Sora stops making their cereal and looks at her in shock.

"What did you say?"

"I said its Valentine's day Sora. Don't tell me you forgot about it! So I guess you didn't get your wonderful mother anything?"

"Yes I forgot. I mean it's not like I have a valentine or anything." Sora said sadly. "But I'll get you something later today okay mom?" Sora hands his mom the cereal and kisses her cheek and sits down and eats.

"Well here I got this for you." Renee hands Sora a card from her purse on the table.

Sora opens the card and reads it and smiles at his mom.

"Thanks mom I love it."

"You're welcome baby." Renee smiled.

Sora finishes his breakfast and puts his bowl in the sink. He runs upstairs, closes his door and looks at his cell phone.

One New Text

**Number: Private**

**Message:**

**Hey Happy Valentine's Day. Come to the island around 2pm. I have something special for you.**

**-Your Secret Admirer**

Sora keeps reading the message over and over again. He couldn't believe he has a secret admirer.

_Should I go? What if it is just a prank? This is so aggravating! _Sora thought. He closes his phone and walks over to his closet. Going through his clothes not sure what he should wear. Then he finds a black shirt with heart and thorns all around it and blue jeans. Sora changes his clothes sits on his bed debating on if he should go or not until he feels his phone vibrating.

"What now?" Sora asked annoyed.

He opens his phone to see what it is.

One New Text

**Number: Riku (757-401-3941)**

**Message: **

**hey sora happy v-day! What are you doin today?**

Sora smiles at Riku's text. Sora secretly likes Riku. Maybe more than like but he would never tell his friend that. He sends a reply.

**To: Riku**

**Message:**

**Goin to the island. Im supposed to meet someone there.**

Sora closes his phone and looks at the clock that reads 11:53am. The red numbers are flashing at Sora as if to taunt him. He gets up off his bed, grabs his coat and runs downstairs to the front door.

"See ya mom, ill be back around dinner time!" Sora yells as he runs out the door.

Renee just looks at him and smiles

"Someone seems excited." She says to herself and finishes cleaning up the kitchen.

Sora keeps running until he gets to the dock where his boat is at. He looks at his boat and looks at the island it seems so far away. But you can still see the trees blowing in the wind. Sora smiles at this and looks at his phone to check the time. 12:13pm, time was still going to slow for him. Then he notices that Riku hasn't texted him back, and he wonders if he said something to make him mad. Sora just shrugs it off and he walks towards the playground near the docks.

He sees some kids playing on the slide, he also saw two kids kiss quickly and blush at each other. Sora just smiles and sits on the swing and starts swinging. He closes his eyes and starts daydreaming. Sora was in is own world when a kid started yelling saying "I'm loved!" Sora gets off the swing and starts walking around and decided to go to the store. Sora walks the 20 minutes just to get there.

He walks into the store and heads straight for Valentine's Day presents. He saw a white bear that had a heart for a nose, he picks it up and heads to checkout. On his way to the register he say a single red rose, it was perfect in color and in shape, so he picks it up too. While Sora checks out he checks the time. The clock said 1:37pm. He smiles and walks back to the docks, unties his boat and starts heading out to the island. Sora hands are starting to sweat, he is becoming more nervous with each second.

When Sora gets to the island he ties off his boat and he sees Riku's boat next to his.

"What is Riku doing here?" Sora wondered.

He leaves the bear in the boat and grabs the rose and heads toward the papou tree. When he gets closer he sees a figure and Sora gets very excited. But when Sora gets to the tree no one is there at all. Sora frowns and looks at the ground.

"I thought you would never make it." An angelic voice said.

In shock Sora turns around and looks at the man of his dream. Riku. He looks perfect with his muscles, silver hair, and his aqua eyes.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Riku asked jokingly.

"Are you the one that sent me that text?" Sora asked still in shock.

"Yes of course it was me. Because Sora I want you to be my valentine."

Sora just stared and him, then he finally smiled at Riku.

"Yes I will be your valentine. Here this rose is for you Riku." Sora said as he handed him the rose.

"Aw you shouldn't have Sora. But I have something better to show you." Riku said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want to show me?" Sora asked curiously.

Riku walks closer to Sora and grabs Sora's face. Riku presses his lips firmly on Soras and kisses him passionately. Sora stands in shock but it goes away and he starts kissing Riku back. They stay like that for a couple of minutes. Riku pulls away from Sora and smiles at him.

"Sora I never told you this but….I love you Sora." Riku says nervously.

"Well guess what Riku?"

"What?" Riku asks scared now.

"I love you too Riku, I think I have for a long time now."

Riku smiles and kisses Sora again. Riku and Sora sit on the papou tree and cuddle close to each other.

"Riku?"

"Yea Sora?"

"I'm hungry…." Sora says as your hear his stomach growl. Riku laughs and gets off the papou tree holding his hand out for Sora.

"Okay then let's go home Sora." Riku says, as Sora grabs his hand and they walk towards the dock. They jump into their boats and head back towards home. When they get there they tie up their boats and Sora grabs a hold of the bear.

"Who's that for?" Riku asks.

"My wonderful mom," Sora says laughing.

Riku nods and they head towards Sora house hand in hand. When Sora gets to the door he opens it and lets Riku in while he head toward the kitchen.

"MOM?" Sora yells

"Yes dear?" Renee answers in response.

Sora walks up to Renee gives her a hug and hands her the bear.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mom," Sora says.

Renee smiles and then she sees Riku and smiles even bigger.

Riku walks up to Sora and kisses him. Sora blushes and smiles at his mom and Riku.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever! My day was full of LOVE," Sora says excitedly.

A/n: it sucked I know. But I just made this out of random. Hope you like it R&R. and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! XD and if you do like it I will write more and better stories.


End file.
